


Kiss & Tell

by thatfangirl



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/F, Yuletide, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirl/pseuds/thatfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It was awful," Selena groaned.  "My first kiss, and I screwed it up!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss & Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smithereen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithereen/gifts).



> Although these characters are based on actual personas, this story is entirely fictional.

When Demi and Selena become famous, they quickly discover that refusing to answer a question in one interview does nothing to stop it from being asked in the next. After a year of being badgered about her first kiss, Selena cracks and admits that it happened when she guest starred on _The Suite Life_. But no matter how many times she's asked about her first kiss, Demi never tells, insisting that's the kind of thing you only share with your best friend.

*

"It was awful," Selena groaned, slumping against the pillows. "I missed. I got half his mouth and half his cheek. My first kiss, and I screwed it up!"

"At least you got a first kiss," Demi reminded. She was curled on her side, facing the wall.

"Demi," Selena sighed, "it was acting. It's not like he _wanted_ to kiss me. It doesn't count."

"But you said it was your first kiss."

"Maybe it was the first time I kissed someone, but it wasn't the first time someone kissed _me_, you know?"

"No."

Selena grabbed a pillow and hit Demi with it. "Well, you will know. You're so pretty, Demi—"

"No, I'm not—"

"You're beautiful and I wish you could see it. Someone is going to kiss you, and it won't be acting, it'll be because you are you and—" Selena grabbed Demi's shoulder, pulled her onto her back, and did not miss her mouth. "There," she finished softly, still leaning over Demi. "I told you someone would kiss you."

Carefully, Demi pressed her lips to Selena's. "There. Now someone's kissed you."

*

Selena has this playlist she listens to when they're apart, and it includes some of Demi's interviews. Whenever she hears a best-friends-only response, she remembers that afternoon and smiles. The more she remembers it, the more she thinks about kissing Demi again. Now that she's older, there's a few more things she'd like to share with her best friend.


End file.
